


Him

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Praise makes Dean's heart sing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 28 of Kinktober: **Praise kink** glory hole or telepathic bonds.
> 
> *cries* I had a whole other (longer) idea planned out for this but work and life got in the way. So take this poem instead.
> 
> Comments and kudos put a smile on my face (you do want to make some smile, right?) Appreciate all of you. <3

Dean loves the way Cas fucks him. Hard and relentless. He is the storm – a primal, old force – that uproots him, and leaves him breathless. In his presence, Dean feels humbled.

Cas takes from Dean everything he gives willingly. He loves the way Cas claims his throat, gently as inch by inch Dean offers up the very air he breathes.

When Cas is adamant and rough, he pulls from Dean every moan, every whisper, and every tear that begs for absolution that will never come. With Cas as his shield, neither Hell nor Heaven can save him.

In Cas' arms, salvation is already found.

Dean loves the way Cas talks to him even more. Soft and loving. The way Cas whispers “you take it so well” as he pushes inside him. In their union, Dean feels loved.

Cas gives Dean everything he secretly craves. He loves the way Cas mumbles “I'm proud of you” as they cuddle close, how he whispers in Dean's ear “there is no part of you that I don't find pleasing” as he kisses him.

When Cas is tender and loving, he causes Dean's every sigh, every smile, and every burst of joy that pounds in his heart to anchor him deeply within.

With Cas by his side, Dean's faith in himself is never lost.


End file.
